


Pain Slut

by tentsandmirth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, borderline blackrom, cronus and kurloz fucking on beforus??, kinda redrom, kurloz can talk and stuff, nook/bulge, not sure what quadrant this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Pain Slut

Well, he could definitely say it was the most...compromising situation that he’d ever found himself in.

Kurloz Makara was no troll’s bitch. And he was certainly no sub, no matter what the asshole currently binding him said. Of course, there weren’t very many rational motherfuckers that would believe him saying that if they saw him in his current predicament. He was down on his knees, a thick leather armbinder tightening and pulled up around his arms. Both ankles were tied apart at the foot of the coupling platform with a thick clump of fabric in his mouth. He merely hoped the fabric wasn’t Cronus’s underwear. 

“Mmh!” he grunted out, when the laces were yanked to their full tightness. Cronus didn’t even pause. Various leather straps were then tightened over the binder, buckling tauntingly loudly in the silence where a pin could otherwise be heard dropping.

"There we go," Cronus murmured amusedly, chuckling lowly underneath his breath and giving a warm, heavy handed pat to the Capricorn's ass. Kurloz squirmed, hips propped up with pillows as if to make the situation all the more humiliating. He could see his paint smeared where his face had been ground into the mattress, long white streaks on the violet satin. But of course, to make it all worse, his torment wasn’t over yet. The Aquarian promptly lifted the ridiculous fluffy poodle skirt he’d practically forced the other into, lifting it up until his ass and nook were both exposed. The heel of his palm then pressed up to the dark purple slit in front of him and he ground it down, making Kurloz whine. 

"What's the matter chief, huh? You don't like that?" the Aquarius taunted, able to see Kurloz's deep purple blush crawling all the way to the tips of his ears. He smirked a little and slid two fingers into the Capricorn's nook, pushing until he found the sensitive sheath and root of his mate's bulge. Kurloz tensed only further there, making loud, muffled grunts when the two fingers and claws pressed against him there mercilessly, grinding his hips into the pillows. "Or do you want more?"

Kurloz struggled fruitlessly, groaning low in his throat as a weak growl bubbled up in his chest. Cronus grabbed one horn when he did and tugged his head back, making him look into his eyes for a moment before shifting his fingers down to his hair. His fingers gripped in tightly and he gave a sharp tug close to the scalp, eliciting the embarrassed, jackpot moan that he'd been seeking.

"Look at you. You're a little pain slut, aren't you?" Cronus growled out with a smirk, and traced his claws down, back between Kurloz's shoulder blades. The troll squirmed and pressed his face into the coupling platform uselessly. 

"Mmph..." 

"Mmph? Is that what you said? Jeez chief sorry you're gonna have to speak up, I can't understand a word you're saying," Cronus continued to taunt. He lifted Kurloz's hips off the bed and crawled up behind him, unbuttoning his own pants for a moment and shoving them down. There was no way he could get away with not showing panty lines in these tight pants if he wore underwear, so he simply didn't. 

Kurloz shifted his hips back with a long, weak groan, tensing when he felt that sweet, icy lick of the other's bulge running up between the folds of his nook. His back arched a little and he squirmed against his restraints, taking a shaky breath that rattled with the gag. Cronus purred and growled lowly in his ear, kissing up the back of it. “C’mon ‘Loz, let loose for me. I won’t tell anyone I made you into a little bitch if you just go with it, yeah? Sound good?”

The Capricorn troll merely whined again, grunting in frustration and twisting, amber eyes wide when he felt the tip of Cronus’s bulge slithering up into his body. He made no verbal response of course, just a long, whining plea, burying his face in the pillow. He knew, of course, that the other lacked patience, and that it wouldn’t be long before he was being so mercilessly plowed into the mattress that he wouldn’t be able to walk for at least a day afterwards.

“Mmh, motherfucker,” Kurloz grunted out, muffled from behind the cloth and barely understandable. Cronus chuckled and gripped an unrelenting hand on the other’s bony hip, letting out a quiet little groan as his bulge continued to squirm up inside of his mate. Despite Meenah’s constant taunting about his “tiny” bulge, it was definitely not something that Kurloz was used to taking. He’d let Cronus top quite a few times before of course, but topping from the bottom was quite a bit different than topping and domming at the same time. And that, he supposed, was what was making it so goddamn hard to take. He could feel the other’s eagerness mounting, and he tried to prepare himself for what was coming---struggling to relax his nook and his hips while he waited to be pounded. 

Cronus thrust his hips forward once his bulge was in, letting his hips slap against the other’s ass harder than Kurloz expected. His eyes widened a little and he groaned out, curling his toes as the Aquarian pulled out of him nearly all the way to the tip, then thrust all the way back in with the same speed as before.

“MMH!” 

“What?” Cronus laughed, and began to roll his hips smoothly and languidly into the restrained Capricorn. He let himself bend properly over Kurloz, hands braced at either side of the other troll’s head while he plowed deeply into that sweet, helpless nook that he could feel struggling to stretch around his bulge. “Goddamn, you’re a tight little clown, aren’t you Makara? Mmh.” He began to thrust a little faster and Kurloz warbled, grunting as he struggled to stifle his noises in vain. Of course, the gag was only helping him with that---and so Cronus removed it, tossing it aside almost instantly. “There we go…” 

“Fuck,” Kurloz grunted, twisting his arms. His hips were bouncing against the pillow and those thick, heavy hands and deadly claws were pressing into his skin, and he could only squirm and take the overwhelming pleasure and the twinges of sharp pain that came with it. He tried to arch and Cronus met him with another near devastating rush that glided his bulge hard against the root of Kurloz’s, shoving against the most sensitive bundle of nerves that was hidden deep in his nook.

“You’re a pain slut,” Cronus repeated, and gripped the back of his wild hair. He gave it a twist and a yank that made his partner moan, all loud and slutty and perfect, a sound that made his bulge twitch. “What a little bitch, huh? I bet y-” 

“Shut, the fuck up,” Kurloz grunted out, and found his face shoved into the mattress. He groaned and arched his hips back, his entire body jerking and bouncing with the increased pace of the bulge that was thrusting in and out of him so violently. His own bulge was throbbing and heavy, desperate for touching and release as it tingled and squirmed against the pillows under his hips, leaving a deep purple stain. “AH.” He shuddered and ground his hips down against the pillows available to him, struggling to reach his climax as pleasure built and crackled inside him. 

“A-ah ah ah, you ain’t even asked me for permission yet,” Cronus smirked, and stopped thrusting entirely. Kurloz groaned and arched his back as he felt the Aquarius languidly twisting his bulge around inside him, still poking and prodding all his sore, helpless little pleasure spots. It was near torture, eliciting pleading croons and whines.

“Motherfucker c’mon, fuck, please,” he grumbled out shakily, whining in his throat despite how badly he wanted to growl. He had never been reduced to a pleading mess like this before and it was so fucking humiliating, but he couldn’t help it. He loved it. “Please ‘lemme come, c’mon, please…” 

“Yeah? You gonna be a good boy n’ say my name when you do?” 

“Yes,” Kurloz replied weakly, his voice one breath. “Yes I will...fuck, just hurry the fuck up!” 

“Say please,” Cronus insisted again with a smirk, smacking a teasing hand against his ass. Though it was meant to tease of course, Kurloz whined again and arched, shuddering as he struggled desperately not to let himself tip over the edge and into orgasm. “One more time, slut. All it’s gonna take is one more time.”

“Nnh, please!” 

“...Weeeellll, I guess so,” Cronus smirked, and Kurloz sighed desperately in relief. Immediately, that bulge started to pound into him again and this time, he was shamelessly loud, gasping and moaning with pure abandon as he was stretched and pounded beyond any fantasy prior. It took very few thrusts before he was coming, his body electrifying with pleasure and going tense on the bed for a moment before thrusting back desperately against the bulge inside him.

“Cronus! FUCK!” he gasped out, his eyes wide for a moment before closing tightly. His body rocked forward and back as he came down slowly, panting hard and burying his face again. 

The Aquarius laughed and smacked his ass again, grinning a tad and letting out a few more of his own harsh grunts and moans. Cronus was a notoriously earlier finisher and the Capricorn was impressed that he had managed to make it this far, but he wasn’t surprised when all that cold violet material filled his nook. He shivered, having slightly expected that at least, then shuddered against the bed. Cronus was panting loudly, apparently exhausted, and let his bulge reshealthe before rolling off his mate and onto his side.

“Jesus, chief…”

“Are...are you gonna untie me or what?” Kurloz panted back with a slight growl, glancing at him in the most threatening look he could muster while being in the situation that he was.

“Mm...nah,” Cronus smirked back.


End file.
